For advertisers running and managing PPC marketing campaigns, it would be beneficial to have a tool which can automatically determine bids and optimize campaigns globally within a certain budget. For a tool to do so, it would need to make predictions based on historical data of the keywords it is attempting to optimize.
It is difficult to form any predictions about keywords which have held a stagnant position on a search engine over a period of time. Moreover, when new campaigns are created, or when new keywords are added to existing campaigns, they lack the historical data required to make any predictions about them. In such instances, it would be useful to have a tool that can automatically change the positions of those keywords during a predetermined time period, all while optimizing the management of the budget.